Deseo Pedido a la Navidad Correcta
by AlexaBauder
Summary: Contest: S.L.N. Bella está resignada a una cosa: A no tener nunca a Edward ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente no le van las chicas... O eso cree ella. Los deseos se hacen realidad de forma inesperada y bochornosa, sobre todo los deseos de Navidad.


_Disclaimer: Todos lo personajes corresponden a Stephanie Meyer_

"_**Contest: Sintiendo la navidad".**_

_Titulo: Deseo pedido a la Navidad Correcta_

_Penname: AlexaBauder_

_Summary : _Contest: S.L.N. ___Bella __está __resignada __a __una __cosa:__A __no __tener __nunca __a __Edward. ¿Por qué? Bueno.. Por que a el simplemente no le van las chicas... O al menos eso cree ella. Los deseos se hacen realidad de una forma divertida, sobre todo los formulados en ésta época y hasta de forma inconciente. Lo más improbable es saber cuándo esa oportunidad se va a presentar._

_Pareja a Trabajar: Bella y Edward_

_Número de palabras: 5728_

_Imagen __utilizada:_ _14. __Motivos __para __celebrar_

_Canción utilizada: 6. Silent Night por All Angels (con previo permiso)_

_Frase__utilizada:_ 4. La primera vez que nos encontramos, nuestros ojos se unieron, pero no era el momento. Años después nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar... para siempre.

**POV Bella**

_Lo único que deseo es… _

-¿Señorita? –desperté súbitamente cuando un hombre tocó mi hombro, había llegado a la última estación del metro y yo me había quedado dormida desde la última vez que vi un cartel en la ciudad que anunciaba un concierto para Navidad. Muy bien, a regresar dos estaciones. Otra vez. Anoche había estado en vela terminando los últimos bocetos de los diseños que por fin me habían salido de las manos, trazo tras trazo iba formando hermosos vestidos de novia de invierno completamente detallados. No les faltaba nada, aunque nadie más los vería.

A tiempo, como siempre en la oficina previendo mi despiste matutino no todos habían llegado. La compañía para la cual trabajo es la editorial de moda más respetada de América y Europa, el edificio es tan cosmopolita como en las películas describen. Esto es por mucho más agotante, más desquiciado y mucho gratificante. El diablo no vestía de Prada, gustaba más de Channel y Ferregrino y no era diablo, sino una mujer llamada Esme, Esmeralda Cullen, una extravagante con ideas vanguardistas. Tenemos aquí todo mi opuesto, con lo glamorosa que luce que hasta su oficina, su auto, sus amistades y hasta su asistente lo son.

Cuatro pisos arriba, se encontraba mi oficina. Eso significaba que era la mitad del sándwich, siendo que hay siete pisos y mientras más arriba estés es el puesto más importante; así que me posiciono en el magnífico departamento de… Informática. ¿Ahora entienden porqué mis dibujitos no son viables? Soy Jefa de mi propia área, en el piso de la dimensión desconocida, ese que en elevador ni siquiera han de saber que existe porque los demás empleados siempre lo saltan, solo los que estamos aquí sabemos que estamos, como las almas perdidas de una historia de terror. En este piso de las causas perdidas, motor de las elegantes lap tops blancas, rositas y plateadas del resto del edificio, se respiraba la tranquilidad, a menos que hubiese algún paro en el sistema entonces ¡Ah, el piso cuatro existe!

Aquella mañana atrapada por las inmensas cuatro paredes llenas de los motivos navideños me dirigí a la copiadora de siempre a sacar juegos de formatos. El sutil timbre del elevador anunció a las nueve en punto la llegada de más empleados. Pero no era eso lo que vi al abrirse las puertas, sino un hombre completamente atractivo de piel morena, con un aire de autoridad y carisma que hizo que sin hacer más ruido que ese, todos voltearan a ver, desentonaba por completo con las paredes, los muebles, todos blancos, fríos y plateados sin un color de más. Aquel hombre con la cabellera oscura y sonrisa resplandeciente venía acompañado de otros dos tipos que no puse realmente atención. Contuve la respiración tratando de adivinar su extravío, porque o era eso o de pronto habían decidido cambiar el departamento de sesiones de foto de modelos al piso cuatro.

-Es soltero, por si te interesa. –Dijo alguien- viene a hacer una inspección, quiere comprar acciones de la empresa y… tu estás babeando la copiadora y no me estas atendiendo. ¡Bella!

-¡Qué pasa, porqué me gritas! Yo no babeo nada.

Ah, ok. Alguien más que se acuerda de este piso y no corresponde obviamente a el. Mi amigo y confidente, el asistente de Esmeralda, Edward Masen. Sí, si. Con ese cabello cobrizo asombroso que lo hacía tan atractivo, los ojos verdes jade electrizantes, su perfecta cuadratura en el rostro no se demeritaba bajo los lentes sin armazón muy delgados que usaba, su perfil el más perfecto que he conocido, su vestimenta digna de diseñador, la clase y elegancia que traspiraba hacía que David Beckham y Robert Pattinson lo patearan de pura envidia. Ah, si…suspiré en mi mente.

-Toma –me extendió un vaso de café y volteó a mirarlo detrás de el, luego se volvió a mí.

-No es lo mejor que ha pisado aquí. –sonrió burlón.

-Quizá simplemente no es tu tipo. –se enserió por completo, dio un trago a su te, de ahí otro, otro hasta terminarlo de uno solo.

-Tu y tus ideas.

-¿No lo es?

-¡No, caramba, no lo es, nunca lo será! -Sonreí

- Si, disculpa, detecto cuando te empiezas a molestar de veras. Mejor dime qué de humor anda tu jefa.

-De muy buen humor por la visita del Señor Black –señaló con la cabeza haciendo un tonito extraño en "Señor" El moreno pasó al lado de nosotros, Edward se dirigió a él.

-Sr. Black, buenos días.

-Buenos días.

-Mi nombre es Edward Masen, asistente de Esmeralda Cullen.-extendieron las manos para un cordial saludo, me gustaba como Edward optaba esa posición tan docta sabiendo lo poco maleable que era diariamente. No había fuerza que lo obligara hacer lo contrario a lo que quería, pero tratándose de trabajo, era el hombre más atento y profesional que yo hubiese conocido. –Permíteme dirigirlo con ella.

-Gracias. Quise echar un vistazo a este lugar, la mente de todo. –de pronto sus ojos se posaron sobre mí y sonrió.

-La Señorita Swan es supervisora del área, cualquier duda que tenga, ella podrá apoyarlo.

-Hola, mucho gusto, Señor Black.

-El gusto es mío. –al tocar mi mano sentí la suya enorme y cálida que atrapaba por completo la mía, sonrió más aun y asintió levemente hacia mí, no pude evitar hacerlo también.

El celular de Edward sonó, dejándonos a nosotros un minuto a solas sin decir nada. Lo miré, sonreí, me correspondió, luego tecleé algo a la copiadora como si fuera a sacar 1,234 copias y pensé en hacer plática a cualquier cosa pero…

-¿Muchas copias?

-sonreí- Sí, son formatos, Señor Black.

-Llámame Jacob. O Jake. –apunto de contestarle, Ed intervino colgando.

-Esmeralda ha llegado, Sr. Black.

-Perfecto, no la hagamos esperar. Un gusto, Bella, espero vernos muy pronto. –su sonrisa destello blanca y perfecta bajo los ojos oscuros.

-Byek

POV Edward

Toda la mañana estuve llevando al Señor Black a cada uno de las áreas de la empresa, Esme se mostraba muy complacida y el se había ido con una buena impresión de todo. Por la tarde en su oficina, atendía una llamada. Esme podría ser excéntrica, con la imagen de ser algo distraída; pero de que se le metía entre cejo y cejo algo, no paraba hasta conseguirlo, y eso mismo era la alianza con la firma del magnate; conservando por supuesto el dominio de Cullen Enterprise.

-Sí, querido, ahá…. Muy bien entonces… -decía al teléfono- Edward, querido, anota: La cita de Stefano y Domenico se cambia a las… ¿me decías? Muy bien. A las siete Edward, en el restaurante Four Seasons. –Anoté todo en el organizador, siguió hablando y de pronto saltó.- ¡Por Dios! Permíteme Stefano.-se volvió a mí - Edward, ¿ya viste la hora que es?

-Dos con cinco minutos.

-¿Y qué haces todavía aquí? es hora de comer. Shú, shú retírate, no quiero que mi personal se mal pase. –Hizo un ademán con la mano, me sonrió y al levantarse tomó su bolso sin soltar el teléfono del escritorio- Stefano, voy saliendo, te llamo llegando.

Esme respetaba los horarios, eran sagrados para ella, como una fuerte influencia Europea. Le seguí para salir de la oficina al paso apresurado que llevaba.

-Hay momento para todo, para negociar, para triunfar y hasta para ceder, para un cambio, pero lo más difícil es cuando se sabe la hora de retirarse –caminamos apresurados hacia el mismo lugar, al terminar el lujoso pasillo alfombrado se llegaba al elevador al cual entramos juntos– Pero siempre hay oportunidad de regresar. –Guiñó traviesa. Esme era una mujer que aunque le acompañara en silencio como todos los días al lobby, las comisuras de sus labios estaban levemente alzadas, como si estuviera a punto de sonreír por un pensamiento privado. Iba a casa con su encuentro de todos los días.

– ¿Como siempre, te quedas Edward?

-Aquí está bien para mí. –asintió saliendo comprensiva y sus zapatos de Ferregrino sonaron en el lustroso lobby.

POV Bella.

-¿"_Bye__"_?

-Sí, qué tiene, se me pasó.

-¿Qué es el vecino o que? Como se te ocurre Bella. Byek ¡así como qué cosa!

Mary Alice Brandon. Mi mejor amiga. Piso dos. Eso significa que usa tacón y falda corte Channel todos los días, la blusa de puños femenina y su pelo oscuro y lacio en un moderno corte Bob. Su puesto: asesora de imagen, claro, ¿qué otra cosa? Platicábamos en el comedor de mi encuentro con el poder y a mí se me ocurría "Adiós, si, byek, ahí nos vemos eh, Ciaocito"

-¿Ey, que pasa? –Edward se sentó a su lado con la charola de comida.

-Dime que es mentira, Bella le dijo al Sr. Black, "Bye"?

-Es mentira, le dijo Byek, con k. –Alice me fulminó.

-¡Ahh qué tiene de malo, total! –rodé los ojos y di una cucharada al puré de papa.

-Es la crema y nata de la sociedad y tu, tu..! –me miraba aterrorizada con los ojos dorados.

-El empezó con las sonrisas y las confianzas -Edward tomó algo de budín para empezar a comer, como defendiéndome- El la tuteó y eso tampoco es correcto, así que están a mano. – a Alice le dijeron que se había sacado la lotería porque casi se le rompe la quijada del asombro.

-Bella le ha gustado a… esto es muy guay! –A la palabra Ed la miro raro frunciendo el cejo- . Imagínate amiga… -habló más bajito- que salieras con el, y luego se comprometieran y se casaran y…

-¡Momento! ¿Me estás casando? ¿Por qué?

-Por que así serás la jefa de Edward.

-Ah si es por eso, me ofrezco de voluntaria, esta bien, sacrifico al pato por una buena cena! – reímos y Edward terminaba la ultima cucharada sin parecer haber escuchado.

-Me complace ser su diversión, señoritas. Pero si en algo aprecian mi opinión…

-Nada, nada. Esto ya es territorio de chicas, y aunque querido, tú estarías dentro del rubro, -Edward casi se le saltan los ojos queriéndosela comer cruda, casi gruñía- tendremos que planear como atrapar al soltero más codiciado.

-Qué caraj… A ver Alice, tú vives en un mundo aparte, ¿verdad? Uno bidimensional, quizá.

-No te enojes, Masen.

-Todo por una visita del "Señor"

-¿Por qué es Señor siendo tan joven? –pregunté a Edward.

-Su padre, Billy Black quedó en silla de ruedas hace unos años, y el asumió los negocios foráneos. Con el tiempo el pasó a ser también Mr. Black, o Señor Black.

-Pero es tan joven…

-Quizá, pero así lo quiso.

-Alice exhaló con cejas alzadas- Que gran responsabilidad, no haber volado otros cielos y tomar los negocios familiares ni bien terminada la Universidad, de eso me enteré.

Quedamos en silencio un rato, y Alice pretendía seguir con el tema preguntándome desde hace cuánto tiempo no salía con alguien.

-Chicos… agradezco su gran preocupación por mi vida de soltera, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer y no veo ni el caso de que quieran involucrarme con _el,_precisamente.

-Yo no quiero. –espetó Edward.

-Pues yo sí. Y ya es hora de que hagas un cambio de imagen Bella, empezando por usar tacones. Hazlo por ti, para que te sientas bonita. Quiérete. –hizo el puchero de siempre para conseguir algo con grandes ojos de agua.

-Bella lo es.

-Sí, pero ni ella se lo cree. En serio amiga, te veo y a veces me deprimes –Alice empezó hablar en ese tono acelerado pero bien vocalizado con la cadencia de una plática que aunque rápida no le pierdes hilo.

-Que dulzura, Brandon. –seguía Edward picándola.

-En serio que si. Digo, ay, Bella tuvo un mal día, esta enferma, pero te veo a diario así y pienso que estás en depresión continua y me pregunto: ¿que le estará pasando realmente?

-¿La opción de que no tenga amigas de verdad no se te ha ocurrido? Porque amigas como tú… –contestó Edward sonriendo.

-Y yo pensaba –continuó hablando Alice – eh, que tal si le regalamos un spa? Así te limpian la mente, te la despejan…

-Alice, ¿tu vas muy seguido?

-Si, Edward, ¿porqué? –volteó tratando de sosegarse con tanta burla de él, con una ceja alzada.

-Simple pregunta. –jugó con la manzana roja que tenía en la mano- Bella, por favor, no, no lo hagas, -susurró inclinándose sobre la mesa- creo que se les pasa la mano con eso de "despejar" mente y más bien la "desalojan" –apenas terminó de hablar y señalar con un gesto a Alice e hizo sonar un gran mordisco a la fruta que hasta se me antojó, con esa sonrisa endiablada, acomodándose en la silla con un brazo cruzando su pecho.

-Te escuché Edward –le miró pero el seguía torturando la manzana.

-Qué bueno oído tienes.

-Ah, Edward, no me digas que Bella no necesita un cambio de imagen.

-Ah bueno, ya, ya. Hagamos un trato. Me hago el dichoso cambio, pero no, en absoluto no voy ir a la caza de.. de.. _el._ ¿De acuerdo? Ya, fin.

-Oh sí, por fin podremos comprobar el largo de tu cabello! A que sí Edward.

-Mi emoción es desbordante. – Dijo en voz plana, mirándome intensamente, de forma muy extraña.

Alice se retiró satisfecha de su logro, era un gran apoyo, pero de que entraba el tema de ponerme la mano encima para agregarme algún producto que aparte de caro me hacía efecto solo ese día, se emocionaba de más.

-Quizá tenga razón Alice. Me ven como que siempre estoy enferma. Creo que eso me animará un poco para Navidad.

-¿Estarás con Charlie?

-No lo creo, el tiene más trabajo que nadie en esta época, no quiero afligirlo si ni siquiera podrá estar en casa. Reneé imposible.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe, Bells?

-Solo el agotamiento, pero se pasará.

-Siempre lo estás. Otra vez dibujando, eh? ¿que tenemos ahora? ¿Abrigos y vestidos de invierno?

-Me conoces. Sí, algo así. Vestidos de novia –alzó las cejas cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa, sonriente.

-Trabajas como si te lo pagaran y ni siquiera le enseñas a nadie tus bocetos.- me encogí de hombros –Bells, nada pierdes, si a Esme no le gusta, que lo dudo mucho, hay más posibilidades. Lo que tú haces es profesional.

-Si tú lo dices

-Yo lo sé, yo creo en ti, Isabella Swan, eso nunca lo pongas en duda.

-¿También quieres emparejarme con el Sr. Black?

-¿Estás loca? Esto se convertiría en una película paranoica: Black- Swan. –Sonreí rodando los ojos- Como siempre, te llevaré a casa y pasaremos por un café antes donde siempre.

-Me parece muy bien, gracias, Edward.

-Lo hago por el medio ambiente.

-Los subterráneos no contaminan

-Sí, si contaminan

-Claro que no.

-Por supuesto que si.

-Sí, claro y traes consigo la tarjeta de Greenpeace.

-Pues entonces no quiero que viajes en el y se acabó.

-Tú estás loco.

-Y tú eres más necia que una cabra en montaña jalando.

Edward era el chico más dulce que había conocido, contrastaba con esa actitud que tenía con la vida, si a veces las cosas se hacían a su manera y punto, pero saben? Me gustaba esa manera. Su padre hubiese querido que fuera Médico, como él. Pero no. Estaba aquí como asistente de la mujer más conocida en el mundo de la moda y el estilo. Que claro que tenía su mérito, y es por eso que su padre lo apoyaba. Edward era tan guapo, lo pude ver através de esos lentecillos ejecutivos que solía usar, decía que aumentaban la edad y las personas te tomaban más en serio, recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, supe que me iba a enamorar definitivamente de él y así fue. ¿Por qué no le podía gustar a Edward? Pero las cosas cuando no son para una, no lo son. Como quisiera tener ese imán que algunas mujeres poseen para que el hombre más deseable me mirara siquiera.

Todos se habían ido, era la última como siempre para asegurarme de que todo quedara funcionando en orden. A media luz los pasos de Edward se iban acercando, con mi cara iluminada del último monitor di unas contraseñas y estaba todo listo.

-Ya me apuro, ya voy, no desesperes.

-No hay problema. –dijo la voz grave, sonriente. Levanté la mirada, siendo mi sorpresa que no era él.

-Sr. Black –volteé a todos lados, no había nadie más.

-Jake. Llámame solo Jake. ¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí?

-Me aseguro que todo esté bien.

-He tenido especial énfasis en este departamento. Es aquí donde todo funciona. Creatividad –volteó su palma derecha hacia arriba, apoyando su gran cuerpo en el escritorio, totalmente varonil – Logística –hizo lo mismo con la izquierda, simulando una balanza que debía estar equitativa. He leído los reportes de avances en este departamento, todo funciona como un reloj he incluyes a todos a la vez.

-Como un equipo feliz y no solo un grupo que trabaja al mismo tiempo.

-Así es. –Me miró con ojos tranquilos y lo dijo –Quisiera invitarte a cenar.

- ¿Perdón? Ah.. ehh.. Lo siento, tengo, tengo planes. –muy bien Bella, así sí que vas a ganar una estadía de por vida a la soltería, tartamudeé queriendo teclear algo mas, pero el monitor se había apagado. Tomé mis cosas quedándome ahí parada como estatua, mirando el piso, sintiendo su mirada y podía haber escuchado una sonrisilla también.

-¿Quizá mañana? –quiso buscar mi rostro ladeándose un poco.

-Quizá – Será muy dueño del mundo, pero me niego a pisar un restaurante en camisa de polo. El ascensor pitó de nuevo, alcé la vista para ver a Edward que se aproximaba con pasos muy largos y el ceño fruncido.

-Bella, Sr. Black. –fue amable, que día tan malo debió tener para traer esa carita.

-Qué tal Edward. Me retiro. Bella, espero mañana tener más suerte.

-Byek. –ouch! Otra vez, giró de nuevo y sonrió divertido, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón con su traje recto de dos botones, con un andar mas tranquilo, como el del muchacho que era. Edward tenía esa boca suya apretada en una sola línea. Y para rematar, el día de hoy el ascensor era el protagonista, porque entonces Alice se topó con Jake, éste asintió y desapareció al cerrarse las puertas.

-Wow!.. Oliste eso? –miro al cielo sonriente.

-¿Qué, Perro Mojado? –dijo Edward

-¡No te lo pregunté a ti, Masen! ¿Estás lista Bella?

-¿Para qué?

-Esta noche es tu cambio de imagen –Edward rodó los ojos –No, no puede ser otro día, he hecho cita con el mejor estilista de la ciudad y nos está esperando, así que… andando. Nos disculparás, Edward, pero esto es importante. –se adelantó dándome al menos espacio para despedirme.

-Ah, lo siento

-Ve. Espero que te vaya bien, le doy la contraria a Alice, pero.. "Por Dios, sí que necesitas un cambio, querida!" –dijo bromeando con acento… rarito, di un beso a su mejilla y emprendí el viaje a lo desconocido con mi amiga y a ver como resultaba todo.

Sí, Jacob olía bien, pero Edward tenía ese aroma de lo familiar, de lo cálido y… a hogar.

POV Edward

No quería que regresara hecha una rubia con un vestido entallado en rojo. No, no quería, solo podía confiar en el buen gusto de Alice para que Bella regresara a gusto con lo que sea que haya planeado para ella. Le esperaba donde siempre, en la copiadora con un vaso de café en la mano, como un adolescente que espera su enamorada. El timbre del elevador sonó y lo que mis ojos vieron no dieron crédito, no solo yo, sino todos los hombres del cuarto piso giraron la vista hasta querer quedar su espalda como pecho.

Bella era atractiva, más que eso, mucho más que eso, pero enfundada en esa falda que tocaba desde su cintura hasta por debajo de la rodilla en tono azul marino dibujando dignamente el contorno de su espigada silueta y la blusa de gasa en azul cielo, el cabello alzado que dejaba ver ese agraciado y femenino cuello que muchas veces imaginé en mis labios… daba otra perspectiva. No daba crédito al ver que se había dejado convencer de usar los tacones de punta de aguja con suela roja, exquisitamente sensual. No tenía palabras, simplemente era mi Bella de siempre, pero ahora todos la veían como yo la imaginaba. La piel crema y sonrojada naturalmente, no había permitido la embetunaran con maquillaje, solo un toque en sus pestañas de por sí largas le despertaban esos ojos chocolate y algo en sus labios me llamaban a morderle, a probarle primero delicadamente, como una fruta dulce abierta.

-Hola Edward, buenos días. – su animo por el tono de voz era otro, me sonrió detenidamente y ahora usaba un bolso en vez de un morral que normalmente se echaba al hombro.

-Buenos días. Veo que… Te ves bien.

-Gracias. –sonrío y el rubor de nuevo cobro presencia- Hoy quizá acepte la cita de… El Señor Black.

-Suerte, entonces. Bueno, tengo mucho trabajo, aquí tienes tu café, nos vemos. –fue una vuelta de cara a la realidad.

-Ok, a la hora de la comida. –se quedó pasmada tardando en contestar. No quise girarme a verla de nuevo, ni siquiera dentro del ascensor.

Entre rápidamente a la oficina, Esme me sorprendió cuando ya estaba en su escritorio leyendo el diario, levantó solo la vista asomando sus tiernos ojos por encima de sus lentes de lectura, siguió mi trayecto y volvió a lo suyo.

-Anoche llegaste igual de fúrico. –me detuve- e igual no me contestaste nada. Pero no insistiré. – pasó la página al diario haciendo el respectivo tronar de papeles.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, Esme? –sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación, torciendo la boca, aun sin mirarme.

-Estos inversionistas… Hasta que ven que otros apoyan el proyecto es cuando voltean la vista. Van a perder, te lo aseguro.

-No hay nada pendiente por hoy –quise cortar, por si algo quería preguntarme- llámeme si necesita algo.

-Ajá, si. Gracias.

No iba hablar del tema. No y no. Estaba claro que si Bella escalaba dos metros de tacón negro era por el SEÑOR BLACK; y si, muy bien, eso me sacaba yo por… Yo y mi código de ética. El salir con alguien del trabajo no era correcto, podría interferir, podría.. al diablo! Bella hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser solo una compañera, era mi amiga, y siempre le tenía todo el cuidado, siempre veía más su rostro de lo normal, siempre me perdía en sus ojos chocolate anhelando que me vieran como más que su amiguito; hasta debería aceptar que deseaba su cuerpo, me preguntaba cual seria el olor de su piel, su cabello tan cerca de mí, probar sus labios y su aliento.

-Edward, necesito el reporte mensual impreso de cada área, solicítalos como siempre, por favor. –Esme estaba delante de mí.

-Empezaré a recabarlos.

-Y querido, quita esa cara, que lo que te van a dar serán nueces.

No fui a comer, me rehusaba. Esto se pasaría. Por la noche me vi tentado a pasar por Bella como siempre, pero de imaginar con toparme con su cita y verlos salir juntos iba ser demasiado para mi ira. ¿Pero por qué debería ocultarme? Con paso seguro bajé de mi coche y quise regresar a su departamento, pero Bella y él salían ya.

-Necesito que me lleves a casa. –habló desde atrás Esme, con el abrigo y el bolso corto en mano, poniéndose los guantes de gamuza, sin mirarme otra vez.

-¿Su coche no está aquí?

-Si, pero quiero que me lleves tu. Ya son las nueve, deja de hablarme así.

-Bien. Por aquí. – le abrí la puerta y al dar la vuelta para subir, a lo lejos vi que en un flamante auto la cabellera de Bella se introducía. Escuché una breve conversación amena no entendible, cerrar dos puertas y un auto en marcha. Allá iban.

Durante el trayecto Esme no habló una palabra, llegamos a la suntuosa mansión, quité su abrigo y lo coloqué en el armario de la entrada, los guantes quedaron sobre la mesita del recibidor donde había una foto nupcial de años pasados. Ella y el.

-Sígueme Edward.

Así lo hice y me condujo hasta el estudio, se sentó en el cómodo sillón y me miró largamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –empezó- ¿Me lo vas a contar o me devano los sesos? ¿Quieres causarme un neurisma? –exhalé y llegando a mí lentamente su tono fue quedo. –Mírame Edward.

Sus ojos, tan grandes y cariñosos, tan hermosa como siempre. Quitó mis lentes y acarició mi rostro entre sus manos cálidas.

-No necesitas de esto, tú te has ganado el respeto de todos sin importar tu edad, sin importar tu apellido real, Edward Cullen. Sobre todo el mío. Eres y siempre serás mi orgullo, se que te rehúsas a que sepan la verdad, pero todo tiene una fecha de caducidad. Te he hablado de cambios, y han llegado. Si no haces algo ahora, la felicidad se te irá y no sabemos si tendremos otra oportunidad; nuestra vida es una revista que se leerá una única vez, debes ver todos sus detalles, que las páginas no regresarán.

-Madre…

-Sí, tu madre y tu jefa. La que más te ama y más te valora en esta vida. Sin contar a Bella. –sonrió- una mujer logra ver esas cosas. No puedo quitarte del camino a Jacob Black, pero tu sí mantener a Bella en el tuyo.

POV Bella.

Al llegar, lo primero que quise ver fue a Edward, pero el no estaba como siempre esperándome en la copiadora. Pasaron veinte tortuosos minutos hasta que apareció, ¡y vaya que lo hizo! Con una camisa blanca desfajada pero no por ello informal con jeans. Llegó a mi departamento arrebatando más que un suspiro, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Su cabello había sido peinado de otra manera y ya no usaba esos lentecillos de utilería, su verdes ojos lucían hermosos sin nada que les estorbara. Avanzaba hacía mí con toda esa gallardía que me dejaba sin aliento los primeros días, hace dos años que lo conocí. Dos años y contando. Mi boca se secó y tuve que pasar saliva. Con voz totalmente cambiada y profunda me ofreció el vaso de café que traía consigo.

-Lamento llegar tarde. Había mucha gente, Bells. Tomé el día libre.

-Esta bien, yo… Y… - Y aún así me había traído el café.- Te sientes mal? –aunque se viera mas que sano.

-Mejor que ayer. –sonrió y el mundo aparte de detenido hizo "crack!" o quizá fue mi corazón que me rompió la costilla al latir tan fuerte, no lo entendía, fue como verlo la primera vez, pero con total conocimiento de el. Fue una segunda Primera Vez.

- ¿Cómo te fue con tu cita?

-Bien… todo, normal.

-No te veo muy convencida, me vas a platicar. Lo harás.

-Eh, no fue una cita romántica.

-¿Eso supones?

-Eso lo sé. Más bien de negocios. Me ofreció una plaza en su empresa. Quiere que tome una decisión antes de Año Nuevo.

-¿Eso era todo su interés?

-Sí.

-¿Y te sientes decepcionada? –Negué.

-Aliviada es la palabra. Sabes, el fue muy amable en todo momento, pero también fue muy claro. Eso me gustó. Es decir.. es… voy a considerarlo. –Edward frunció el ceño de nuevo y tomó un nuevo aire para volver al ataque.

-El te quiere cerca.

-Edward, Jacob está comprometido con Leah Clearwater. –Le sonreí tranquilizándolo- El es muy amable, todo fue un malentendido hasta de mi parte. Solamente es muy agradable.

-Te invitó a cenar.

-Sí, y lo primero que me preguntó fue por lugares a donde llevar a Leah en su estadía aquí. Le recomendé el Concierto de Navidad de All Angels. Estarán en la ciudad, será hermoso.

-¿Irás tú?

-No tengo tiempo –Por no decir que no me gustaba la idea de ir sola.

-Quiero llevarte.

-Es en Navidad. Tú estarás con Esme y Carlisle. Con Alice. Con tu familia. –me lo había confesado hacía tiempo.

-Quiero estar en Navidad contigo. En Primavera, en Días Feriados, Cuando llegue el verano y en Halloween. –sonreí nerviosa, volteé a los lados y algunos curiosos nos miraban simuladamente

-¿Edward, qué te pasa? –a punto de un colapso nervioso, mas roja que esfera de árbol, tan frágil como una. Entonces tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me mantuvo muy cerca- ¡¿Qué haces?

-Bella, si no tuvieras otra opción ¿saldrías conmigo?

-Si tuviera diez opciones te elegiría a ti.

-¿Si fueran cien?

-Tú.

-¿Y mil?

-Tú.

-Sin haber visto tus demás 999 opciones, te propongo que salgas conmigo.

-No te entiendo.

-Bella, tú me gustas. Siempre ha sido así.

-Sí, pero…

-Quiero que me des una oportunidad. Y no me digas que entre compañeros no puede suceder porque yo ya supere esa etapa y voy hacer lo imposible porque tú no pongas ese pretexto, te quiero a ti.

-A ver, momento. Edward… tu que no eres…

-¿Qué?

-Ah… ¿que no te gustan los chicos?

-Bella, por favor, esto es serio, no empieces con tus bromas de siempre.

-No, no, espera. Es que yo... si,.. Realmente… oh...por… ¡Dios...!

-Bella, ¿es en serio?… –apreté los ojos, y el se quedo en silencio. Ay no...Empecé a rebobinar cada cosa que le había platicado, cosas muy íntimas, y di gracias a todos los cielos que no tuvieran nada que ver con ciclos hormonales, todo había sido mostrado para el, hasta le había dicho que yo sabría quién era el indicado cuando al besarlo escuchara campanas, tal como los cuentos de hadas más cursis. Apreté mis manos sobre mi rostro, echando a perder el momento, pequeñita como me sentía, ¡que me tragara la tierra ya!

-¡Ay, Edward... que pena, que vergüenza! Perdóname mil veces.

-Mírame. –al tener todo el valor para hacerlo, el me miraba divertido, con la sonrisa torcida de un millón. Apreté de nuevo los ojos.- Ah, Bells, quién como tú. Pero no has contestado.

-Sí, Edward. –Sonrió complacido, con ojos brillantes- -Sí, si. Te soy honesta, desde el primer día y hasta ahora, todos los días y todas las noches he soñado contigo y que este momento llegaría, pero viéndolo imposible me resigné, solo una vez lo pedí jugando a una estrella de Navidad. Soy la más ingenua. –acarició mi mejilla sin importarle los presentes.

-Lo pediste a la Navidad correcta, porque no solo me gustas, iré más allá, ya lo verás.- No me besó porque era un caballero, a pesar de que yo entreabrí mi boca del puro deseo de que eso sucediera. Se sonrió el descarado mojándose los labios, mirando los míos y luego a los ojos y me soltó lentamente. El anduvo hasta las puertas del ascensor y justo arriba de este, un muérdago colgaba. Alzó la vista a el y luego me sonrió a distancia. Corrí sin importar a sus brazos, acurrucándome en ellos e impregnándome de su olor, en sus brazos, ahí, ahí donde debía estar siempre.

-Brindo por los cambios – soltó Edward como un brindis íntimo para mí antes del concierto. Todos los asistentes estaban vestidos de Gala y en el vestíbulo nos brindaron copas de sidra nacarada. Las luces propias de la época adornaban el salón como estrellas plateadas en los techos y paredes. La ventaja de mi nueva imagen es que me sentía a gusto, atractiva, podría ir a cualquier lado que quisiera todos los días solo por que sí. O se debía a Edward, el hacía posible sentir eso, a dónde fuera con el. Por eso su brindis me causó gracia.

El concierto empezó, unidos a su familia en el palco. Las voces femeninas se alzaron como ángeles en todo el teatro, canciones tiernas, de esperanza, estaba totalmente emocionada. Silent Night fue una de ellas, Edward hablaba muy cerca de mí y yo le escuchaba susurrarme.

-¿Te imaginaste un momento así?

-No, tú superas todas mis expectativas siempre. El estar con tu familia esta noche me llena de emoción.

-Quiero que seas mi familia también. –Me quedé muda, se me cerró la garganta, literalmente. No quería malentenderlo, por eso le miré profundamente esperando más. Pareció leer mi mente, el asintió- Sí, por siempre, conmigo. Con un anillo puesto.

-Que forma tan poco convencional –acaricié su mejilla enternecida hasta la médula, su rostro bello se hizo difuso a causa de mis ojos húmedos y sentí sus labios en los míos. Su dulce beso llenó todos mis sentidos haciéndome flotar hasta el cielo, de mi corazón salían luces de bengala que explotaban en toda mi cabeza, de lo más cursi. Pero Edward era ese hombre que podía despertar en mi todos los deseos, absolutamente todos y no sentirme avergonzada. Los tiernos, los anhelantes, los más pasionales. Silent Night era cantada mientras mi corazón se llenaba del cálido amor de Edward.

-¿Campanitas? – musitó con su sonrisa en mi mejilla, besándola también.

-Miles de ellas. Campanas de Navidad, campanas del alma.

Y en otro beso en un tono más apremiante, volvió a hundir sus labios en los míos mientras acariciaba su cuello rozando su camisa perfecta. Esto no era el inicio de un gran amor, era la segunda parte de él. La primera vez que nos encontramos, nuestros ojos se unieron, pero no era el momento. Años después nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar... para siempre.

¿Qué pasó después? Bien, Edward y yo ahora estamos comprometidos, esa noche me propuso matrimonio para sorpresa de todos, una locura total. Alice estaba eufórica y lucía más enamorada que nunca al lado de Jasper, su eterno novio. Aquella ocasión hasta su hermano Emmet y su esposa Rosalie se hicieron presentes en la celebración que pasó a ser una cena de compromiso improvisada. Unos meses después viajamos con Charlie para hacerlo formal.

Jacob Black se hizo socio minoritario de Esme y mandó remodelar el piso cuatro con colores más vivos e inspiradores y ya no pertenezco ahí. Edward me propuso mostrar mi colección a Esme y si después de todo, mis diseños no eran aceptados, podría considerar la oportunidad del Señor Black, pero no hizo falta, quedó encantada. Ahora Edward funge como también accionista para que en algún momento tome la dirección de la empresa también. Ahora dedico más tiempo a mis dibujos, cada temporada armo la propuesta de la revista. No sé que hice en otra vida, porque ahora tengo todo lo que había soñado, todo fue un Deseo pedido a la Navidad correcta.

F I N

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a tods! Pues esta es mi primera historia publicada en Fan Fiction, trátenme bien n_n . Anteriormente he escrito muchas cosas, entre ellas de Twilight y al ver el Contest Sintiendo la Navidad me animé por completo. Ojalá les guste y espero sus comentarios, los mejores alicientes para quien escribe.<strong>

**Mil gracias por su tiempo en leer !**

**Felices fiestas y sigan sintiendo la Navidad**

**Besos**

**Alexa Bauder**


End file.
